That Night
by innocentlyinsane99
Summary: Jason has been hurt emotionally and, for whatever reason, has a very difficult time opening up about it.
1. Chapter 1

Rapid knocking echoed in the barren hallway, as Jason's knuckles went red from beating the door wildly. Little bits of sunlight streamed through the slim window near the stairwell. Dawn was approaching, and Kyle was probably asleep. With that thought, Jason let out a defeated sigh and slid on to the floor. Cold and uncomfortable, for the first time in a long time, Jason allowed himself a few tears. Leaning his head against the rough drywall, he pushed the sob down his throat. If he was going to cry, he was going to be a man about it. So, in the manliest way possible, Jason curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

…

He could feel someone holding his shoulders. Grasping them, and shaking slightly. Blinking slowly, Jason's eyes were subjected to the painful fluorescent lighting that flickered every once in a while. And in that moment, everything came back. His throat went dry. Creaking his neck, Jason managed to recognize Hal, as he was crouched in front of him.

"Kid, you okay? " He asked, a look of worry etched unto his face.

Stumbling a little, Jason stood up. Now somewhat coherent, Jason saw that Hal himself looked tired. His shirt wrinkled and dark shadows under his eyed. A duffle bag slung around his shoulder, it looked as if he was returning from somewhere. He, clearly, didn't need this bullshit.

"What's going on, Jason?" Hal pressed further.

Jason's eyes roamed, but were ultimately drawn back to the sad looking window. By now, much more light was shining inwards. And Jason swore he even heard a bird chirping.

 _How fucking cheery._

At a distance, the road could even be seen. Every now and then a lone car would drive by.

"What time is it?" Jason asked, his voice devoid of emotion. He was too tired to feel.

Hal placed the duffle bag on the floor with a soft thud.

"It's early" is all he said.

There was a silence. Uncomfortable, for Jason that is. Hal, on the other hand, was just patient for an answer.

Jason shoved his hands into his pockets, his eyes downcast. And very suddenly, he was overcome with a wave of heat. As if his insides were radiating a type of warmth that cause immense discomfort, Jason suspected it was the stupid window letting in so much sun.

To be fair, Hal looked absolutely fine. A little concerned maybe, but nothing physically effecting.

The atmosphere seemed sticky, so much so, that it was practically tangible. To Jason, it felt like he was going to pass out. Quickly, he shrugged off his hoodie. It didn't make him feel the least bit better.

It fell to the floor, and Jason kicked it to the side. The dark red, almost maroon sweater was immediately picked up by Hal.

"What's wrong with you?" Hal asked deeply confused "You're going to get sick"

Jason sniffled.

"m'okay" He all but whispered.

Hal sighed at the sight of the usually indigent young boy. He looked absolutely helpless, it was kind of sad.

Hal pushed the hoodie forward into Jason's arms, rummaged through his pockets, and found his keys. Fiddling with the lock, Hal shoved then twisted and swung the door open. He kicked off his shoes and walked onwards.

Jason hesitated.

Hal was still walking forward,

"Uncle Hal?" Jason asked weakly.

Hal turned around to look at Jason, momentarily shocked by the fact that he was still standing at the entrance.

"Yeah, kid?"

Jason's eyes didn't leave the carpeted flooring.

"Is Kyle home?"

Hal walked back to where Jason motionlessly stood, and put his arm gently around Jason's shoulders.

"The brat's here, he's just parking the car downstairs, we spent the night –err past several nights at Carol's"

Jason didn't comment.

Hal noticed, so he continued.

"It's been hectic though. You know, every time we go over, Kyle always pushes me to purpose. I mean, Carol's fantastic, perfect even, but doing something like that is a big step. Even if you're taking it with the person you love."

Jason couldn't breathe.

This time, Hal didn't notice, and walked Jason into the living room. Because cationic state, Hal had to practically push him on to the sofa. And as soon as he was seated, he began to sob hysterically.

At this point, Hal was frantic. He was never really good at this type of shit.

Thankfully, Kyle walked in.

"So Dad, I may or may not have skimmed th-"

And then he saw Jason.

It was a hard scene to take in, the usually cheeky kid having a godamn breakdown. And Kyle had, well sort of had, an idea of why.

So he was angry, livid almost.

So he stalked over to the sofa and griped Jason's biceps. He shook them violently.

"It was him, wasn't it?" He demanded viciously. "He was the idiot I knew him to be, right?"

Jason cried harder.

At this point, Hal was so godamn confused. But he pushed Kyle off of Jason, hoping to lessen the crying. I was a rough shove, Kyle fell on the floor. It didn't fazed him in the least.

Meanwhile, Jason pushed his head into the armrest, so only muffles could be heard.

Hal sat on the coffee table and took out his self-phone.

"That's it." He said "Kyle, shut your godamn mouth."

Kyle huffed. He looked over at Jason, and his anger subsided. So, Kyle stoop up and sat next to Jason on the sofa. He stretched his arms outward, and Jason fell in to them. Kyle ran his hand up and Jason's back slowly.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kyle whispered.

Jason only nodded into his chest.

"But I was right, and you should have listened to me."

Jason sniffled.

Hal pinched the bridge of his nose, stood up and walked into the kitchen. He needed to make a phone call.

…

 **A/N- I swear, I have another four pages written down in my notebook, I just need to type them out. This won't be like my other two ventures, hopefully that is. I will type it up soon. I just want to see how immediate of a response this chapter will get. The happier I am, the happier I'll be to update.**


	2. Chapter 2

He called Bruce. He hadn't spoken to him in a couple of months, not out of animosity or anything, only because they were both so busy, their worlds didn't exactly collide.

Bruce answered after the first ring.

"Hal?" He asked worriedly "Is everything alright?"

It was sad how he thought that'd be the only reason for Hal to call. Assessing the situation, Hall realized Bruce wasn't wrong.

 _Typical._

Hal sighed.

"Bruce, your boy showed up at my door an emotional wreck, the poor boys been crying his eyes out, and I don't even know why. Though, I suspect Kyle has some sort of idea-"

"Give Dick some his favourite ice-cream, mint chocolate chip, and ask him the plot to the romance movie he watched"

Bruce's tone seemed almost bored.

Hal let out a dry chuckle.

"Try again" Hal said.

'What?" Bruce asked as if he was taken off guard. That's actually quite a difficult thing to do, catch Bruce Wayne off guard.

Hal wanted to smack some sense into the moron, but opted to just inform him considering they were on the phone.

"Jason. Jason is here right now."

Hal heard the rustling of bedsheets on the other line, Bruce was getting out of bed.

"What are you trying to say? That _Jason_ is _crying_?

He said it incredulously, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Well, at least you're paying attention" Hal said spitefully.

Bruce hadn't seemed to hear it, for he continued speaking.

"Why? What's going on? Is he okay?"

"Wayne" Hal said "Just get your ass here, because this is something that went very wrong. I mean, I've never seen him like this."

There was silence for a few moments.

"I can't" Was all Bruce said.

"Why the hell not?"

It was quiet for a while longer this time around.

"I'm in Metropolis"

Hal was going to pull the hairs out of his head in frustration.

"And why, God pray, are you in Metropolis?" This was just getting ridiculous.

"Because" Bruce replied "I'm visiting Clark"

 _Oh._

At this, Hal somewhat deflated. Bruce had time to visit Clark, but not him? Hal knew they conflicted from time to time, but he never thought that much of it.

Hal kept his composure.

"Okay" Hal said "I get that, but what am I supposed to do?"

Hal waited patiently as he heard doors opening and closing on the other side. He vaguely heard Bruce say something to Tim about brushing his teeth.

Hal felt sort of bad, after all Bruce was the sole guardian to four boys.

"You know what Bruce? Forget it. I'll handle the situation here, I'll even get him home. Okay? Or he could spend the day here-whatever works."

Bruce didn't seem to understand what Hal was getting at. He was still fixated on Jason's emotional state.

"Is my boy really crying?"

Hal glanced over the counter and into the living room. Kyle was consoling a very unravelled Jason.

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with it."

"You didn't answer the question"

"Godamn you, Bruce! I'm trying to help the poor kid, I don't need you questioning my every statement. "

"Okay"

"Fine"

 _I guess this is why Bruce never comes to visit._

Hal hung up.

He leaned up against the refrigerator behind him. The coolness seared through his shoulder blades. The phone call reminded him of how much he missed Bruce. But not just him, Clark, Diana, Arthur and even Oliver. Everyone. What's funny is that everyone's kids hung out more than they actually did. Which in itself, was hurtfully comedic.

 _Then again, maybe I'm just sentimental._

Now, Hal felt like crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason had tangled himself around Kyle. He laid his head unto Kyle's chest. The tears had stopped, but only because he became coherent enough to be embarrassed. Though, not embarrassed enough to detangle himself from Kyle. The warmth Kyle offered was too comforting, it even outweighed the _I told you so_ tone he had taken earlier.

It was safe to say Jason no longer had any pride left. Specifically though, that had been destroyed last night.

 _Absolutely demolished, is more like it._

And it had hurt. A hell of a lot.

It had been pretty much the worst night of Jason's life. That's how much it had affected him. Not that he'd admit it.

"You wanna talk about it?"

 _Not in the least._

Jason looked at Kyle, trying to keep a false bravado. After a moments time, he dropped the act. Because, well because Kyle knew.

"Not especially" Jason replied mumbling "I don't really."  
Kyle hummed in response. And they stayed like that for longer than just a while. And when Jason's breathing became regular, Kyle began to connect the dots.

Realization dawned upon Kyle as he gently pushed Jason away.

"It was your birthday yesterday, right?

Jason coughed.

Kyle laughed humorlessly, taking the silence as a yes.

"It was, wasn't it?"

Jason felt tight knots being ties in his stomach.

"And you turned eighteen, am I right?"

These were all rhetorical questions, Kyle wasn't even giving Jason a chance to respond. Not that Jason would.

Kyle stood up and brushed the non-existent dirt off his pants.

"I cannot believe you right now."

Jason balled his sleeves into his fists.

"You don't understand, Ky" Jason practically whispered.

"Then help me fucking understand."

The words were spoken vehemently, almost with a sense of cruelty.

Jason stood up, still shorter than Kyle. But managed to look him straight in the eye.

"Don't be an ass till you've heard the whole godamn thing."

Kyle scoffed.

"I feel as though I've heard this story before."

"Well, you fucking haven't."

This was the very moment that Hal walked back into the room.

Sure, it was silent, but Hal could feel the tension rolling off the two boys. Almost as if there was a power struggle going on.

Hal pushed them away from one another, yet they continued to glare.

"Okay, I have no idea what happened, but I sure as hell would like to know."

There was no response.

Kyle smiled, almost viciously.

"Tell us, Jason. Why don't you?"

Normally Kyle was a nice person. Sometimes, he was even told he was too nice. This didn't seem to be the case right now.

Jason took a step back.

He looked away from Kyle's intense eyes and decided to turn his attention toward Hal.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother, Uncle Hal. I'll get out of your hair."

Jason began to walk away. But before Hal could respond, Kyle grabbed onto Jason's hood and yanked harshly.

"The fuck you will." Kyle said.

"Language" Hal reprimanded, but really, he didn't looked like he cared.

Kyle scoffed. He seemed to being a lot of that lately.

"For the love of God Kyle, why are you acting like this?"

Jason didn't bother to struggle against Kyles's hold. He knew it'd be futile. Kyle took up boxing a while back and, like mentioned before, was a lot bigger than Jason.

After hearing the exasperation in Hal's tone, Kyle let go. He even looked somewhat ashamed.

Jason didn't move a muscle.

"Now, Jason. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

Hal had used the soft tone, one he had only used back when they were kids.

Jason felt his face heat up slightly. As if he was self-conscious of something Hal didn't know.

"It not something I want to tell you, Uncle Hal" Jason didn't mean it as punitively as it came out.

Hal let out a deep breath, clearly trying to disguise his hurt expression.

"Whatever kid, be like that."

Hal turned to walk into the bedroom. Jason stopped him.

"Promise you won't tell my Dad?"

Despite the whole situation, Hal had it in him to smile.

"Yeah kid, I promise."

…

 **A/N- At this point, I feel like everyone is as clueless as Hal. Don't worry, all will be explained soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hal decided to make coffee, both boys declined a cup but Hal needed it to keep his eyes open. That, and he wanted to be properly awake for what Jason had to say. Hal put the half-full-still steaming cup down, allowing the consumed scalding liquid to take its effect. He leaned up against the sofa, slouching ever so slightly. Jason on the other hand, sat up rigidly, as if he was ready to leave in a seconds notice. Kyle opted to stand, and did so almost menacingly.

"We started two years ago." Jason said, pulling at the threads of the cushion he held in his lap. "And we didn't tell anyone because I was shit scared of what people would say."

Hal nodded encouragingly, prompting Jason to continue.

"Dick knew from the beginning though, couldn't hide it from him." Jason took a big breath. "I don't think I really wanted to."

Hal picked up the coffee cup and took a small sip. It was cautious, as if he didn't want to upset the balance of anything.

"And last year, I told Kyle."

At the mention of his name, Kyle let out an angry huff.

"Yeah, and a lot good that did."

Hal gave his son a hard look.

"Nobody asked you, Kyle."

Kyle responded with a look of indigence, but didn't say anything.

"Please continue." Hal said, gesturing to Jason.

"Right" Jason said, as if he was trying to keep his head straight "I can do that."

There was an offbeat silence, on where Jason remained in his thoughts completely. After a moment, his trance was broken.

"So, yeah. We kept it a secret. Not even Dad knew."

Bruce Wayne didn't know? Hal was shocked to say in the least.

"Knew what, Jason? What did you keep a secret?"

"Our…" Jason said "Our relationship."

Hal raised his eyebrows, surprised. Two years was a bit long for just a romantic fling, it must have been serious.

"For the love of God Jason, just tell him!"

Kyle's tome made Jason flinch, moving back a fraction of an inch.

Hal sighed taking a larger sip of coffee this time around, kids nowadays were far too melodramatic. This was getting to be outrageous. It was probably something that was being blown way out of proportion.

"We had a six year age gap."

Hal chocked on his coffee, spitting out quite a deal of it. He put down the cup loudly, spilling a whole lot of it on to the table. Hal coughed, the astonishment setting in. When his throat cleared, he managed a very few amount of words.

"No wonder you didn't tell Bruce." He said. And that was that.

…

 **A/N- I want everyone to guess who you think it is, and if Jason was six years older or younger than the person. No, it's not canon but the character isn't made up.**

 **P.S- Sorry for such short chapters, I just get so excited to post.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hal wasn't as amused as he was pretending to be. If anything, he was slightly concerned. Was she six years older or younger than Jason? Either way it was a horrific thing to imagine about his once-sixteen year old nephew. But he couldn't let that show, he had to be the down to earth uncle that was laid back and chill with everything. He had to uphold appearances.

"That's…" Hal said trailing off.

Jason looked up, wide eyed and expectant.

"…nice?" Hal finished uncertainly.

Kyle glared at Hal.

At this point Hal was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He was screwed no matter what he said. So, he decided to keep the card of ignorance and let Jason do all the talking. Hall asked another question.

"Wow, but it must have been hard, I mean the age gap, right?"

Jason was in no doubt emotional, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew when he was being talked down to.

Jason pressed his lips together tightly, glaring at Hal.

"Just say what you mean, Uncle Hal. You don't approve."

Hal raised his eyebrows, surprised that Jason had caught on so quickly. Bruce's parenting was really showing through.

"Sure, I mean I don't" Hal said honestly "but that's not the point."

Jason squared his shoulders and looked at Hal defensively.

"And what exactly _is_ the point?" Some of that pesky arrogance was creeping through the cracks and Hal would be lying if he said he wasn't glad.

Hal didn't miss a beat.

"The point is you feel guilty about this relationship you were pursuing, and that's why you didn't tell anyone."

Hal said it with confidence. He wasn't asking and neither was he confirming. He was simply stating.

"But it wasn't just about the age gap, was it?" This time Hal was asking.

Jason's jaw slackened.

"I mean, if it was you wouldn't have admit it to me so openly. There is something else."

Jason looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"So, the real question is; which special girl is worth all this trouble?"

Jason let out an uncomfortable sigh.

"That's the thing, Uncle Hal. You're wrong."

Hal let out a little laugh.

"After all this, are you going to tell me she's not special?"

Jason ignored the question and turned to Kyle.

"See! I told you this would happen."

Kyle looked at Jason as if he was the stupidest person on the planet.

"You didn't have to drag it on for this long. You could've just told him straight off the bat."

"Easier said than done, Rayner."

"Pussy"

"Asshole"

"Fag"

And it was as if that last word had slapped Jason in the face. The room fell into a deathly silence. Hal who had been listening to the exchange intently finally caught on.

"Oh" He said. Hal honestly didn't think it was a bid deal, he just hadn't seen it coming is all.

He looked at Jason and saw the shattered expression on his face. Hal was going to strangle Kyle.

But before Hal could get out a single word of disappointment, Jason stood up. He zipped his hoodie to his throat, it looked almost painful.

"Don't sweat it, Uncle Hal. It not like he's wrong or anything."

"Jason stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I didn't mean it, Jason. I swear." Kyle was practically pleading.

Jason paused looking at Kyle intensely, as if he was trying to determine whether or no this was an extension to a joke. After a moment, he came to a conclusion.

"Yeah" He said tiredly "I know."

Kyle gave Jason a small smile, one which Jason reciprocated.

…

Hal was quite enjoying being informed for a change. He felt somewhat insightful knowing something about Bruce's son that Bruce himself did not know.

"Well, now that we are not calling each other names" Hal said looking at Kyle pointedly.

Kyle had the decency to look ashamed.

"Jason, would you kindly finish?"

Jason looked somewhat startled.

"What's left to tell?"

Hal nodded slowly.

"Was he the older one?"

"Yeah" Jason said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

Hal was enraged.

"What the fuck, Jason? You let some old perv take advantage of you like that?"

Kyle laughed so hard, he fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Jason shot him a dirty look.

"No, Uncle Hal. It wasn't like that, he didn't do anything wrong."

Kyle was still laughing.

"Will you shut up?" Hal shouted.

Kyle wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"God, Dad. You don't know how wrong you are."

And just like that, Hal went back to being confused.

…

 **A/N- I love this ship so much it hurts my heart to think of the two of them.**


End file.
